You and Me
by LynnKouji
Summary: Post Mariemaia -- Quatre struggles to find his placement in the world and searches for what it is that he most desperately wants. And then, once he obtains it, he must fight to protect what's his.
1. Prologue

**Title:** You and Me  
**Email:** xhiiro_yuix **(at)** yahoo **(dot)** com  
**Rating:** PG13**/**T  
**Note:** Shounen ai**/**boy love. Mhmn. I like writing this stuff. xD If you don't like it, don't read it. This is written in first-person, from the perspective of our favorite blond Gundam pilot (what do you mean only one of them is blond? Can't you tell, they're _all_ blond! ...kidding, kidding... xD -gestures dismissively-) as he struggles to find himself. I'm working with a basic plot... and I hope it makes sense. I actually started writing this on a whim. Possible ooc;;, I will do my best to stay ic;; though. But, keep in mind, you may not see eye-to-eye with how I view certain characters. I have reasons for why I write the boys the way I do... Questions? Feel free to ask.  
**Pairing:** Trowa**x**Quatre / 3**x**4 ...however you prefer. It's all the same xD

* * *

It's rather ridiculous, this constant swirling of thought and emotion. I'm not sure what to make of it, in all honesty. I don't think I've been more confused in my life as I am now... In fact, most of the decisions I've made have always seemed so easy, so obvious. Because... the outcome was clear to me in my mind's eye. I had a clear view of what would happen. I mean, sure, I was never one hundred percent... and I knew that. But I had a fairly good idea of the possibilities and I made my judgments from there.

Not to say all of my decisions were the easiest to make... not at the time. But, looking back and comparing them to now, I had it easy. Becoming a Gundam pilot? Possibly one of the most obvious choices I made in my life. I do admit, a little part of me made that decision because I knew Father was completely against it... but most of me did it because I felt like I could make a difference and I wanted to do all I could. I, the only son in the Winner family, stood up to the plate because I didn't see anyone else willing to take on the burden. I did it because I had friends... family I wanted to protect. And, also... I wanted to be somebody I could be proud of. I wanted to be _strong_; I was tired of the weakling I was.

That choice was simple. And I made it on a whim. No second thoughts.

I wish I could make this decision like that. I wish I knew what it was I wanted, for myself. For once, I needed to make a decision just for me, _my_ happiness. And I was torn. I couldn't. Can't. I'm stuck.

Sure, others may look at me and think, "Oh, he'll do just fine. He had a normal life before, how hard could it be to return to that life?" But... they don't understand. When I became a Gundam pilot, I had given up that life completely. I may have returned to it now and may appear to be fine with it, but... it doesn't feel right.

It's times like these when I realize... I was never meant to work in an office.

I hate paperwork. I hate sitting for long periods of time. I hate secretaries. I hate office computers. I hate desks. I hate break-room coffee. I. Hate. Office. Buildings.

I can honestly say that I can't stand it. I'm a pretty amiable and passive guy, generally speaking, but there are things even _I_ can't bear to stand. I may have a good grasp on politics and others say I'm good with people... but that does not mean to say that I enjoy working behind a desk with ever-growing mountains of paperwork. The thought makes me cringe. I miss the more active life of a Gundam pilot.

So... with that in mind... where did I fit? Sure, there are many things a guy like me could do -- I've discovered that much -- but what did I _want_ to do? Where did I feel at _home_? Where did I _belong_?

"...ner? Hey, Mr. Winner?"

A soft voice broke through my thoughts as I sat in my office chair, reclining back in my seat with my hands clasped behind my head. "Wha?" Instantly, I sat up straight, lurching forward slightly as I did so. "What is it?"

"...I... I have more paperwork for you sir..." A small young woman peeked through my office door and looked at me shyly; it was her first day on the job, hired only a few days prior. I furrowed my brows slightly at her obvious insecurity before giving her a gentle, reassuring smile... despite wanting nothing more than to scream and scatter the contents of my desk all over my large office space. More paperwork, just what I needed. At this rate, I was going to bust an artery.

"Ah... thank you. What was your name again? Meagan?" I asked and she nodded, her wavy black hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. "Good. Would you please set it over there, in that basket? That's where everything coming in goes. The basket on the opposite end," I directed with a point of my finger, "is all the paperwork going out. You might as well take the pile there with you when you go."

"Um... Of course. Thank you, sir," Meagan said with a quick bow before hurrying over to set the paperwork she had come in with down in the basket I had indicated her to. She then gave me a shaky smile before grabbing the other pile.

"Please, just call me Quatre. And you don't have to be so nervous, I don't bite," I said with a smile.

"O-oh! O-of course!" she said hastily clutching the paper to her chest. "My apologies... um... Quatre..."

This was one of the reasons why I didn't like working in the office. It seemed as though so many people were... _intimidated_ by me. Quatre Raberba Winner, previous Gundam pilot and rich only son to the widely known, once-respected owner of the Winner Foundation from L4 colony. It was too big for the general public to swallow, I suppose. Yet... I never portrayed myself to be the least bit... intimidating... right? It seemed as though it were a _crime _to be either of those two things.

What really upsets me, though, are those daring enough to speak ill of my father. "Once-respected" is all too fitting a word, for Father's name isn't quite so respectable anymore... even if the evidence on the incident that took Father's life shines in his favor. People were people. They believed what they _wanted _to believe... and I long-since realized that I would have to deal with it. While I would never allow it to deter me from doing what I felt needed to be done, that didn't mean I had to _like _it. Even so, I continue to force myself to set those feelings behind me so that I may be able to concentrate on things from a logical standpoint.

Meagan quickly left my office and I sighed, standing up from my chair in order to stretch. It was then, at that very moment, that a familiar face slipped in through my door. At the sight of the familiar Chinese teen, I froze in surprise and blinked.

"...Wufei..." was all I managed.

With a small fleeting smile, the Chinese lifted a hand in light greeting. "Hey Quatre," he said as he shut the door behind himself, shooting a swift glance behind him. "I came to ask you something."

I blinked a couple more times and ran a hand through my blond hair. "Well, shoot. You know you can ask me anything," I said.

"Good." He came closer, stopping a couple of paces from my desk and casually crossed his arms over his chest. "You've heard of the Preventers, correct?" he asked.

The name struck as familiar... and I paused to think a moment before it hit me. "Well, of course. That's the organization Lady Une had started prior to the Mariemaia incident. We worked with the Preventers in order to neutralize the threat Mariemaia posed," I replied. It shouldn't have taken me as long as it did to recall... I blamed the mountains of paperwork. The workload really must have fried my brain.

"Right," Wufei said with a small nod. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining." His coal black eyes swept over my office as I stood in brief surprise.

"W... Well..." I blinked and lightly shook my head in disbelief. Join the Preventers...? Really? I had never... considered it before. I stood in dumbfounded silence for several moments, and Wufei just stood there patiently waiting as the gears turned in my head. Considering. Debating... before slowly, I began to feel, right in my gut, that this was the start of something much better. It wasn't everything... but it was a small piece. "...I couldn't rightly say no, now could I? When do I start?"

Wufei smirked, apparently satisfied with my answer. "Now," he said. "Shall we?"

I couldn't help a grin as Wufei turned to head for the door, quickly grabbing my cell phone off my desk as I made to follow. This was definitely one of the answers I needed... but I still desperately searched my mind for the other, larger, missing piece.

And that's when my mind wandered, once again as it always seemed to whenever I let it, to Trowa. I wonder... what has he been up to?

* * *

**Note:** Mm, yeah, just so you know... Heero / Hiiro is my favorite character. xD I love Quatre, but no one is better in my book than Hii-chan. lol And please leave me a comment if you read this! Good, honest feedback is all I ask for.

**Edit!** You got it, I just went ahead and edited the prologue to my PoV! And, also, I finally came up with a title. "You and Me" seemed pretty fitting. Heh, kudos to whoever can guess where I got the title -.- Not that it's difficult. I wouldn't think. xD;;

**Edit 2:** Lookit that, slight changes! -snort- SHE LIVES?! Yes. I live. Barely, but I do. And I still plan on finishing this! Eventually... But, poor poor Lynny has a life and cannot afford to spend much time to this. Or maybe it's just that I have a block on this one. xD [It's really the former. I could _make_ time if I really wanted...]


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:** Y'know...I forgot to write a disclaimer for the prologue. Oops... xD Oh, and sorry I didn't get around to posting within the next few days. I got stuck for a bit and didn't finish until...well, now. XD But, hey, what can I say? A week isn't that bad of a wait...I'll do my best not to make you wait much longer than that. I'll spit out chapters as fast as I can cough up a loogie -- er...rather distasteful metaphor (especially since I have a nasty cold! Who gets a cold in the summer? So unfair...), but...anyway!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. Nope. Nada. Sorry. Maybe if I wish harder next time. xP I do claim whatever rights I may have to writing this ficcie, however! Not that it's gonna bring me any money but...whatever. Mine!

**Edit:** Yeah, well, given my situation currently, this isn't too bad...I guess. I just feel so bad about leaving this untouched. I gotta get this edited so this fic is in my head and I can start on the next installment. I'm sorry everybody! I'll get an actual update up as soon as I can! For those who plan on sticking it out, thank you muchly! You're all troopers and I wish I could reward you somehow (other than getting updates out however I possibly can, as soon as I can). I can't thank y'all enough. Really! Maybe a fanart...? How many of you would like that? I have a friend with a scanner...

------

As I walked through the halls of the office building with Wufei, I had several employees throwing glances in our direction, whispers not too far behind. Approaching the elevators, I saw one of my sisters waiting her arms crossed over her chest. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Wufei as he continued past her toward the elevator button.

"Alexis," I said as I came to a stop.

"Quatre, what are you doing?" she asked before I could say anymore than her name.

"I'm leaving," I said simply.

"You're the head executive, you can't just up and leave," Alexis said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm quitting." Just then, I heard the ding of the elevator and looked over at Wufei as he slipped inside and held it open for me. "I'll call you later," I said as I swiftly moved to enter. "Promise!"

"What? Wait, Quatre!" As she turned to follow, Wufei moved his arm and the doors slid shut in her face.

I do admit, I feel bad for doing this to my sisters. They're all very wonderful women and with each one I meet, I feel a warmth fill a hole in my heart I had never known existed. To this date, I still haven't formally met all twenty-nine of my sisters...But then again, they are scattered all over the place.

When I came home to L4, I was set and determined to restore the family business. I talked to one of my sisters -- the first of the many I had met -- Ilia and asked her to help me. We gathered eight more of our siblings and started from the bottom up. It took us a year and a half to get as far as now -- a fairly short amount of time, really. Our stocks are among the top once again and the Winner Foundation is flourishing. Yet, I still feel like it's only a shadow of what it once was...

Others seem to think more darkly, looking at the boom of success as though it were unnatural and feeling as though we had cheated somewhere along the line. But...my sisters and I are too honest for that. I know it. No one can find proof to prove we cheated because there is no proof.

It's this mess on top of everything else that had been adding to my incredible distaste for this business. I'm rebellious and uncouth in comparison to those raised like me and perhaps it should remain that way. I wasn't meant for this...And that was exactly what I intended to tell my sisters, though they might not like to hear it much.

--

Wufei and I managed to find our way out of the building without further trouble and he led me towards a customized Jeep parked on the side of the road. I walked around to the passenger's side and slipped inside as Wufei leaped right in. As we settled in, I turned my head to look at him.

"So what am I getting myself into, exactly?" I asked with a smile.

Wufei looked over at me as he slipped his keys into the ignition and started the vehicle. "You should already know, the organization was founded and currently led by Lady Une, right?"

"So I've heard," I replied casually. I've heard much about the Preventer's.

"And, of course, old military officers like Lucrezia Noin and Sally Poe are already in the organization." I nodded and Wufei shot a quick glance in my direction before turning his attention back to his driving. "The Preventers were founded with the principle of maintaining peace through whatever means possible."

"Right." All of this I already knew, but I could see Wufei was working towards something.

"Lady Une wants to recruit all of the ex-Gundam pilots for this purpose. Sally had already recruited me after I had destroyed Nataku. Now, I have you. The other three have proved a little more difficult to find. Your first mission, Quatre, is to track down Trowa and convince him to join the Preventers as your partner," Wufei said.

My eyes widened slightly and I felt myself freeze in my seat at the mention of Trowa. Find Trowa and convince him to join the Preventers...as my...partner?

"Don't worry too much about the details right now. You'll get to see Preventer HQ and have time to settle in before you start out," my young Chinese friend said. He glanced at me and quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be excited for the opportunity to see Trowa again."

Instantly I straightened and crossed my arms. "I am! I was just...surprised, that's all. Trowa is rather difficult to find, you know."

Wufei paused a moment before he gave me a small, rare smile. "I know. I haven't been able to find him yet," he replied. "But if anyone can find him, it's you. You know him better than any of us."

I felt honored that Wufei would say that to me. It was that moment that I had determined in my mind that I would find Trowa and I would convince him to join as my partner. Not only to fulfill my mission and prove Wufei right, but somewhere...I could feel it...there was more to it than that...Well, Trowa was my best friend. I still considered him that. I felt closer to him than the other pilots, whom were like brothers to me. I missed him, more than I dared admit.

------

**Note:** Sad day. It took me this long to write only this much...I thought of including Quatre's first day at the Preventer's office but I decided to write that as a separate chapter 'cause otherwise it might take me a couple more days to finish this chapter xD Co-authoring, it would have taken only about a half an hour to write this much! T.T Well, until next time


	3. Chapter 2

**Note:** I don't know if any of y'all noticed, but I went through the first two updates and made some revisions. Nothing too major. Heh, it disappointed me to discover that replacing chapters does not count as an update xD Not surprising, though. But! That's all beside the point. If you all take the time to look back and to glance at my author profile, you'll find the answer as to why I haven't updated this thing in ages. Though there is still some glimmer of hope! My older brother is working on my computer shit right now so I might just have a computer soon. Again! Ooh, how nice that would be. Typing this up on my phone's gonna be a trip. More the html than anything.

Just one last thing -- thank you for your patience, feedback, and reviews. To those who came back to this ''dead'' fic, thank you so much for sticking around! And those first-timers -- thank you for taking the time to read this. It really does mean a lot to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. If wishes really did come true, I would, but...well, it's just another cruel injustice to add to the list of many! However, I did write this fan fiction and I would be most upset if someone else were to take it apart and use for their own satisfaction without my prior knowledge... -cocks gun- If anyone should find evidence of such acts, do allow me the privilege of taking care of it!

------

As we travelled, I brought up some mild conversation, trying to catch up with everything he had been doing since I saw him last. Though Wufei was never much of a conversationalist, he still told me enough to see he was doing perfectly fine. I also made an interesting discovery -- Hiiro was already working for the Preventers, for a good while now. Last I had heard of him, he was working as Relena's body guard.

With this in mind, I had to wonder...what had happened? I thought Hiiro would be content with that, working where he could be close to Relena, the woman we had all thought he loved. Wufei wouldn't tell me much, only that if I really wanted to know I should ask Hiiro himself. I suppose it's only fair...but a part of me was too impatient. Curious, surely, and partly concerned. Admittedly, more curious than the other, however. I mean, Hiiro was Hiiro, after all -- he was fully capable of taking care of himself...So I always have to tell myself not to worry too much about him. It wasn't that I didn't care about him -- like the other pilots, he was like a brother to me whether he liked it or not.

Once Wufei turned into the large employee parking lot and parked, all I could do even while I exited the Jeep was stare at the building structure -- never in a million years would I have expected the Preventer building to be so...so..._big_...It was huge! A skyscraper! And it wasn't just tall, it was fairly wide as well with an attached garage for all their space and aircraft vehicles. Well...it wasn't as though I hadn't seen _larger_ buildings...just...Oh, never mind, at this rate I'll be ranting about it forever.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there?"

"Huh!?" Startled, I turned to look over at Wufei, tearing my gaze from the large complex. "O-oh, no, ah, of course not!" I stammered trying to save face. It was rather embarrassing to be caught so blatantly _gawking_ at a building like that. It must have looked rather ridiculous...

"Then let's head inside," Wufei said casually gesturing towards the building. Trust Wufei to always be so direct. I wondered if he ever wasted time doing anything sometimes.

"Right...so, where's the entrance?" I asked as he started to move towards the building. I paused a moment before I realized that he was already walking then, sheepishly, picked up my feet and hurried after him.

"Just follow me. I'll show you where everything is," he replied without so much as a glance back to see if I was following.

"...R...right..." I murmured quietly, half to myself as I suppressed a sigh.

As I followed Wufei inside the building and he gave me a grand tour of the place (he really only showed me where my office, the break room, cafeteria, and Lady Une's office were and he wasn't particularly descriptive about it either), I felt my mind wandering occasionally to Trowa and the mission I was assigned...And so soon after being hired...I couldn't help myself. I kept wondering how he was doing, where he could possibly be...what he's been doing after all this time...Was he okay? Would he be willing to join the Preventers as my partner? ...And...has he thought of me?

As that last question passed through my mind, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and clear my mind. However, as I did so, I hadn't even realized that Wufei had stopped walking to ask me a question and I rammed right into him as he turned to face me.

"Ahh! Oh, I'm sorry, Wufei!" I exclaimed in embarrassment quickly backing up a couple steps and trying to gather my composure.

"...It's fine. You seem a little distracted. Something on your mind?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Blinking in confusion a moment before his words fully registered in my mind, I stared blankly. "Ah...oh. I-I was just thinking. I mean...about my mission. When am I supposed to start?" I asked in a poor attempt to save face.

"Two days. Lady Une wanted to give you at least a couple days to settle in. But she also wants you to find Trowa as soon as possible," Wufei stated.

"Alright..." I stood there and thought about that a moment. A couple days wasn't a whole lot of time...But, then again...Shaking my head just slightly to rid myself of all those excess thoughts, I nodded and thanked Wufei before I turned to face down the hallway we had come down.

"Lady Une did want to see you before you did too much of anything," Wufei reminded me as my back was turned to him. "She has a few things to give you."

"Um...Oh, right, of course." I turned my head to gaze over my shoulder at him and gave a light nod of acknowledgement. He had told me this before, on the ride here. "I'll go see her in a little while. I just want to wander a bit, get to know the place a bit more."

"I'll let her know." With that, Wufei gave me a small, courteous nod before he swiftly turned on his heel and left. I never knew how he could turn so fast...you would think he'd get a head rush. Then again, it was more than likely just another part of the training he had gone through throughout his entire life.

I watched him for only a moment before I turned my head back around and started at a slow pace down the hallway, trying to take in as much of the place as possible. It really was a large building; if I wandered too much, I could get lost in a place like this. That was one of the reasons why I wanted to look around, though...So that I wouldn't get too lost in the future. After all, Wufei _was_ pretty vague when he showed me around...It would be even better once I had a map of the place. I already had half a mind to get one.

But even as I wandered around, my mind kept floating back to Trowa. This assignment was something...special. And I didn't want to blow this. Not in a million years.

------

**Ending note:** Well, that's it for now. I _promise_ to do my best at getting the next update up as soon as POSSIBLE. Really. I mean it. I did manage to type most of this up on a library computer though (yay! xD) Anyway, before I run out of time to actually post this thing.......

(Edited at last xD Didn't take me long to get around to it, now did it? x3 --Jan 15, 2009)


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yo! This be the fourth installment of _You and Me_, my second Quatre PoV. I really do enjoy writing Quatre. Especially in first person! He can appear to be a completely different person when you get in his head.

Foremost, I just wanna thank y'all for reading this fic! And an even bigger thank you to those who've reviewed, added, and recommended this fic! I've spaced on this the past few times but you can also view this fan fiction, along with various more Gundam Wing fics, on another site: gwdensetsu (dot) net My ficlet, Impossibly Sweet, is also viewable there. Thank y'all again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gundam Wing_. Sad, I know...-sigh- Such is life. However, though I've failed to mention this till now, Alexis is an original character of my own. (She's the sister Quatre runs into in chapter one; you'll see more of her later on as well as a few more of his sisters x3)

------

Did I ever mention that this place was _huge_? Because if I hadn't, I don't know what I was thinking. Just wandering for, oh...I don't know...thirty to forty minutes? and I was unbelievably lost.

Well, let me take that back, I at least knew what floor I was on and there were elevators spread out in a number of key places, but none of that made up for how lost I...felt. After all, I didn't know where I was geographically. East, west, north, south...I didn't think it was possible to be so lost or overwhelmed by a building. And this was just from wandering around on one floor!

I _really_ wanted a map.

Thankfully, I suppose Lady Une had gotten impatient waiting for me and sent somebody to find and escort me to her office. And boy was I pleasantly surprised to see who it was!

Wandering around a decent-sized fax room and taking a quick glance around at the equipment, I didn't even hear him approach me from behind. Always so quiet and swift with his movements, there are still times that he nearly startles a sound out of me.

''...Quatre.''

Jumping slightly at how chillingly close that reserved voice was, I quickly whirled around to see none other than those same familiar Prussian blue eyes gazing at me without any traceable emotion. But I knew better.

''H-Hiiro!'' I gasped reaching out to place a hand on one of the tables.

''Hn...'' A small frown passed over his features that I took as an apology before he spoke again. ''Lady Une wishes to see you,'' he said quietly. There was something less...cold about him; he seemed to have changed since I had last seen him. He was more simply reserved than seemingly blank and emotionless. It was a change I could gladly get used to.

''Ah...oh, right! I was....going to head for her office sooner but...'' I trailed off sheepishly a meek grin plastered on my face.

''She thought you might be lost. So I came to find you.'' He turned around, still gazing at me, enough to gesture in the direction he had come.

Trust Hiiro to so blunt. Always straight to the point, cutting out all extra baggage. Sometimes I wish he would say more. It was...awkward when he didn't.

''Um...Yes, sorry Hiiro,'' I said as I straightened and ran a hand through my hair. He gave me a small nod before he stepped swiftly toward the doorway leading into the hall, forcing me to quicken my normal pace in order to keep up with him.

''So, Hiiro, what have you been up to since I saw you last? Last I knew you were working as Relena's body guard,'' I asked more or less in an attempt to start off light conversation, despite knowing Hiiro never was much for it.

''Nn...'' I couldn't see his face but I caught an almost imperceptible shift in him; he seemed uncomfortable with the topic. Feeling bad for bringing it up I opened my mouth to apologize when he spoke interrupting me before a sound even escaped my throat. ''...Things didn't work out. I found a suitable replacement as quickly as I could and Lady Une sent me an application to work here,'' Hiiro said calmly in a reserved tone more quiet than usual, hinting it was a sensitive topic. Not wanting to push the subject of Relena, I shifted the topic a little.

''I see...and how long ago was that? I'm under the understanding you've been here for awhile,'' I replied lightly.

''Almost six months now. I finally found Duo, as well. The trouble is convincing him to join,'' Hiiro replied.

At the mention of Duo, my eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Hiiro seemed to relax since I diverted the topic and now I was having somewhat of a conversation with him; but the idea of Duo working here and seeing him again was just icing to the cake. ''Really? You think you can convince him?'' I asked delightedly.

''Hn.'' He gave me a curt nod as he slipped his hands into his Preventer jacket turning around some corner and approaching an elevator.

''It would be great if you did...Then, when I find Trowa, it'll be the five of us again. Hey, is he joining as your partner, Hiiro? Or is Wufei your partner?'' I asked honestly not knowing.

''...Sally is Wufei's partner. And, yes. Duo will be my partner,'' Hiiro responded.

''Sally...'' I had almost forgotten she worked here....and yet she was the one who convinced Wufei to join. I should have known! Not that it mattered that much. I was only curious, after all...

''Quatre.'' Hiiro's voice interrupted me from my thoughts once again and I pulled myself with a jolt back into reality. ''Elevator.'' My old friend was already standing in the open elevator, his arm outstretched to keep it open.

''Ah...R-right, sorry. I was just...thinking...'' I muttered sheepishly as I hurried inside. ''I thought Lady Une's office was on the floor we were just on, though.''

''It is. We're meeting her in the hangar,'' Hiiro replied as he hit the ''B1'' button. Taking a quick glance, I noted there were three basement levels and a total of twenty-nine floors. I hadn't taken the time to notice this earlier and I couldn't help but stare a moment.

''...Big, isn't it? I didn't expect it either,'' Hiiro spoke unexpectedly. Eyes widening in surprise I shifted my gaze over to him in slight bewilderment before quickly averting my eyes in slight embarrassment. I didn't mean to be rude, after all. As surprised to hear those words from Hiiro as I was...

''Yeah, it is. Is it really necessary? To have such a large building like this?'' I asked.

''...Wufei didn't show you around much, did he? This place is more than a militaristic organization built to protect the peace,'' Hiiro said. ''Lady Une can explain in more detail, just ask.''

I blinked in slight confusion at that response. So, there was more to the Preventers than what was on the surface...? How...much more? I suddenly had so many questions swarming through my mind; I didn't even say a word in response. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I might have caught a glimpse of a fleeting smirk pass over Hiiro's normally expressionless features -- as if finding amusement in this somewhere -- but I silently told myself it was my imagination.

I didn't have too long to debate about it, anyway, before the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. Hiiro stepped out and paused to wait for me. Coming out, what greeted me wasn't what I was expecting in the least.

The elevator opened up into a fairly wide hallway; the walls, ceiling and floor were simple bare gray cement and the air was a bit chillier. The hallway had a number of warehouse doors on either side, a decent amount of space in between, and all labeled by Roman numerals.

''Come. She's waiting,'' Hiiro urged as he turned to face in front of him and started walking ahead of me once again. He was _real_ good at that, I'll tell you.

''R...Right,'' I murmured softly as I slowly picked up the pace to keep up even as I looked around in curiosity, though there wasn't much else to see. ''Hey...What's in those...''

''Behind those doors? Arsenal. Parts. Various things like that,'' was Hiiro's simple reply.

''Weapons?'' I asked turning my gaze onto Hiiro in confusion.

''...You could say that. Sometimes, drastic measures need to be taken. But we have not had any casualties on either end yet. Lady Une restricts their use to only specialized units.''

Specialized units? Who? I wondered to myself.

''Like you and I,'' Hiiro clarified after a moment of silence, throwing a glance my way.

''So...do others even know of their existence?'' I asked.

''...Well, yes. But everyone is under the impression they're kept elsewhere and with more governmental supervision,'' Hiiro answered as we approached a large set of double doors. ''Which is only partly true.''

All of this made me wonder what sort of operation Lady Une was running here. Unsure what to think, I simply followed Hiiro in silence as he led me further down this hallway toward a set of double doors a good number of feet ahead.

As we reached the doors, I saw Hiiro pull a card out of his pocket and step over to the side panel mounted on the wall. Sliding his card in the slot he quickly placed it back in his pocket before keying a four digit code in and touching the square panel above the numpad with the pad of his index finger. After that, I heard a click of the lock and he pushed the door open.

''The elevator that we took is the only elevator that comes down to this level. Restricted access, all of this,'' Hiiro spoke. As he said this, I couldn't help but reflect back trying to remember if I saw him use anything to access the elevator. I suppose I must have been too distracted with my own thoughts to notice because I didn't even have a recollection of him pushing the button.

''I see...'' I replied thoughtfully.

''Hn.'' I saw him eye me curiously but, just like I would expect of him, he didn't say anything. Hiiro never was good with words. I suppose, given his training, he never had to be. I found that rather depressing, though I didn't let myself give into pity. Hiiro would never appreciate that in the least. ''We're almost there.''

Following him, I felt my stomach tighten anxiously. I hadn't spoken with Lady Une personally since...since...well, before the end of the war. It was a little weird, the prospect of working for someone I had once fought against. Was I the only one who thought that was strange? And why, I wonder, was all this anxiety building up now? My mind was always so focused on...ah...well, my current assignment and...the building...Overwhelmed by so much at once, I hadn't really thought about what this meeting might be like. And, now that I was thinking about it...It was just Lady Une, right? She wasn't...wasn't like the...way she was...she...

Who am I kidding, anyway? Besides, worrying about things like this and allowing myself to grow nervous this way was something I had told myself I'd learn to control. I couldn't afford to have such a weakness!

------

**Ending note:** There! It took me a good while to try and think of a good way to wrap this up before Quatre actually had a chance to meet with Lady Une (yeah, I know, sorta-cliffy. I hate 'em, too :P But deal with it! It's the only way I can make sure you'll come back for more! xD) Probably at least partially responsible for how much longer this chappy is, besides the fact that I also took my time with this one (hopefully it shows! Dx). By the way, I'm not sure why, but I find a strange enjoyment in writing Lady Une. xD Look forward to that one.

How'd ya like Hii-chan!? I absolutely love him -fawns- He's really a sentimental, emotional guy under the strict emotionless mask...And his sarcasm (when he shows it) is heartable! However, before I go on and on and on about how absolutely fantasmic Hiiro is, I shall cut myself off. Because I could go on forever~ Until next update (which should be soon)!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the fifth installment of You and Me, my most recent stand-alone piece. Yeah, for the record I am very used to co-authoring. Perhaps that is why writing this both excites and worries me. xD "What if I portray this character wrong!?! I've never written behind him before!! OH NOES! -explodes-" ...Yeah. It's okay, though. Even if it's senseless worrying and you're all probably thinking I'm nuts. I can't help it. And, you know, I was deathly afraid of screwing up Wufei. Because of that I "force fed" my dear friend KeyofDestiny123 and made her regurgitate her thoughts. After all, whenever we co-write Gundam Wing, she writes Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. I just write behind Hiiro and Quatre (of the G-boys that is).

Anyway, before I start ranting again (I'm very good at that -kicks self-), I shall give you all my heartfelt thanks for sticking around to read my humble little Quatre PoV. Please enjoy this one! In this chapter, you might finally sense a drastic movement in plot~ -heart- Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in anyway, own Gundam Wing. I just like writing fan fictions. I don't know why the fuck I do. I don't get any money for it, after all. But, hey, why not?

------

As Hiiro led me through the doorway and into a large hangar with, as far as I could tell in the dim lighting, several customized transporters, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. Having a good feeling just who it was, I let out a small sigh and came to a halt.

"Can it wait just another moment, Hiiro? I think it's one of my sisters," I said trying not to let my exasperation show in my voice.

"Hn?" Hiiro came to a stop just ahead and turned to gaze over at me, hidden curiosity behind those eyes. "If it's important...I'll go inform Lady Une you're here, at least," he said as I pulled my phone out and answered. I glanced over at him and gave him a nod before I turned my back to him.

"_QUATRE!_ I can't believe you ran off like that! What the hell were you _thinking!?_ Get your head straight!" Shocked at the sudden stream of shouts, I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned my head to stare at it a moment before tentatively bringing it back towards my ear.

"Look, Alexis -- I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of something right now. I know -- no, I _know_ that I put you on the spo--" I tried to say, attempting to keep my sister from cutting me off, but she overwhelmed me anyway.

"That's not even the _half_ of it, Quatre! Don't you even realize? This is bad business! Just imagine what it looks like to other companies and the press when a newly risen force suddenly loses their lead executive in office because he decides to up and _leave_ like you did! You _can't_ just quit like that! There is a goddamn _procedure_, if you really insist on this! Don't just run off and do as you please, it's irresponsible!" Suddenly, I could feel myself sink into the hard pavement right where I stood. Irresponsible? ...I do suppose she was right. It was quite rash of me. Falling silent, I suddenly didn't know what to do. "Quatre," Alexis spoke again, this time her voice softer and more cajoling. "You can always come back and file everything. But, you realize, you're _supposed_ to also give a two-week notice?"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and mentally kicked myself into speaking. "I can't come back and work, even for procedures. I can fill out the paperwork, but I've already got my plate full. I know -- I'm really sorry. I'll do what I can, I promise...I didn't mean to abandon you guys like that...But...I felt...trapped," I said quietly.

There was a pause of momentary silence before an audible sigh reached my ear. "You could have told us. You're our little brother, we want you to be happy," Alexis said. "Ilia feels the same -- perhaps moreso than all of us. Afterall, she's the eldest, she cares for all of us. We just need to figure out what we're going to do about covering up this little stunt of yours, kiddo." I inwardly cringed at being called a _kid_, but I didn't say anything because I knew what was going to come afterward. "I'll have Ilia call you later and talk to you about it. She's busy right now, though, so I'll let you go. Don't try to worm out of this!"

"I'm not, I'm not, okay? I'll take care of things. I'll be sure to answer with Ilia calls," I said running a hand through my hair as I shifted on my feet a little.

"Alright. I love you! Bye."

"...Love you too, bye." With a small frown, I flipped my phone shut once more, stuffing it back into my pocket from whence it came. It would seem I caused myself more heartache than intended. Dammit! Part of me just wanted to kick something, but I held myself back taking in a deep breath when, suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned to see none other than Lady Une heading in my direction with Hiiro not too far behind.

"Quatre!" she called out even as I looked at her in somewhat of a stupor. She looked like a completely different person with her hair down and minus the glasses. She didn't even have the severe expression I was so accustomed to. Yet...she didn't have that weird...aura that her pacifist half did. She was almost...normal.

"Ah...um...O-of course...I mean, hello, Lady Une. It's...a pleasure..." I suddenly blurted, not wanting to just stand there looking like an idiot.

"No, no...pleasure is most assuredly all mine," Lady Une spoke with a smile. Did I catch a hint of _amusement_ in her voice!?

"Heh..."

"Now, onto business. I can see I have impeccable timing; you just got off the phone, yes?" she asked coming to a stop a short distance away. She glanced over at Hiiro and gave him a small nod. With that, he shot a quick look over at me before leaving, heading for the doors we had come through.

"Yeah..." Threading my fingers through my hair, I tried to calm myself. "My sisters are just concerned, that's all. I heard you had some things for me?"

"Of course. I need you to fill out these forms. It's just protocol," she said holding out a large yellow envelope. "Not to mention, I'll need the information you give me to make your uniform. In the meantime, just look sharp. Dark blue or black slacks and a collared shirt." Taking the offering, I nodded. "Also, I have this for you." Her brown eyes lowered gazing down at the strap to a bag she had slung over her shoulder as she reached up to grab it, pulling it off before holding it out to me. "A laptop. It is yours to keep. As it is required for work, I have supplied all my special ops with the best technology can provide."

Blinking in surprise, I reached out to take that as well. "Thank you, Lady Une."

"I have provided you with all the information you will need on your desktop. When you boot it up, you should see the folder. If you have any further questions, you should know where my office is. You can either come to me in person or email me," she said. I could see she really hadn't lost her strict disposition, just...toned it down...But she seemed likeable enough. Possibly.

"I'll take a look as soon as I get a chance," I said with a grateful nod.

"Good. Your mission details are amongst everything, don't forget." Lady Une gave me a strict, no-nonsense look before a small smile appeared on her lips and she lightly held out her hand to shake. Pausing a moment to shoulder the laptop case, I reached out to take her hand. Her grip was even stronger than I had expected, giving me a firm handshake. "Have a good day, Quatre. I'm looking forward to having you here."

With a nod, I returned the shake. "I'm glad to be here," I said honestly.

"Good to hear." Pressumably finished, she turned to head back in the direction she had come.

"Hey! Lady Une!" I called out suddenly thinking of something. "What is this place?"

"The hangar for your specialized units. These only _look_ like transporters. All the details are on your laptop, Quatre," Lady Une replied as she turned around to speak while still walking.

"...Only..." Blinking in momentary confusion, I turned my head to look at these "transporters." ...I thought...What had I expected? An organization like this couldn't opperate successfully without secrets, right?

I must have stood there a long time before I suddenly remembered. "Hey! How am I supposed to get back!?"

"...I'm still here," came a familiar voice a distance away, startling me. Whirling around, I found Hiiro standing by the doors apparently waiting for me.

"O-oh." I thought he had...left... How much of a fool could I make myself out to be in one day? If anything else happens, I think my head will explode. I could only take so much in one day...

"I'll take you back up to your office," Hiiro said pushing away from the wall and stood there, waiting for me to pick up my feet and move over there. But, for the moment, I felt rooted to the spot. Taking in a calming breath, I finally sorted myself out and walked over to my Japanese friend allowing him to lead me out through the doors and to the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - -

Trowa, what are you doing right now? Probably lost in your own thoughts...Are you happy? A part of me hopes so...Yet another part of me wishes you were here, happier _here_, with me. What am I thinking? ...I must be out of my mind. These thoughts never seemed to go away...constantly growing stronger, bolder...with each passing day.

I miss you, Trowa.

...I know what it sounds like...but I just can't accept it for myself...not yet...

Sitting around in my new office with my new laptop set up on my new desk in all-new surroundings and all I can do is think about you, Trowa. I feel...kind of pathetic.

My mission details stared back at me from my laptop screen listing everything he needed to know. Lady Une suspected Trowa was travelling with Catherine Bloom as the main act in a circus. I was familiar with this circus...I, myself, had suspected the same. Trowa more than likely hadn't an idea of what else to do. The last conversation we had had...I got that impression.

"Uugh, what am I _doing?_" I groaned sitting up in my office chair. With a small sigh, I knew I had to start as soon as possible if I wanted to find Trowa quickly and efficiently. It couldn't be that difficult of a task, right? All I had to do was track down this circus...Closing my eyes a moment, I tried to focus my thoughts on that. Find Trowa. I need to find Trowa.

Nothing else matters right now. _Nothing_.

------

**Ending Note:** Alright. It's short. I'm sorry Dx ...I kept getting distracted. And I can't think of how I wanted to continue that last scene. I had something in mind before...but I lost it. Sadness. Meh. I hope it's still enjoyable.


End file.
